For His Sake
by acquiescently
Summary: A sequel to For Her Sake.
1. Excerpt

**(For His Sake - an excerpt)**

Daisy Fitz was exactly two years, three months, four weeks and five days old when she first danced to Chubby Checker's _Let's Twist Again_ with her father, Ezra Fitz. They stood in the middle of the living room, dancing to the loud music. Daisy wobbled and stomped her feet, and tried her best to jut out her small butt, and moved it side to side as a poor semblance of the twist. From time to time she would look at her father, squeal with delight and copy his movements. Then she would lose balance and topple over with her palms pressing flat on the floor but she did not seem to mind and instead she recovered smoothly and kept on dancing with unceasing enthusiasm.

Throwing his head back and laughing, Ezra watched little Daisy while he did the dance as properly as he could. And he was damn good at it too. It was a two minute song but it had gone on for two repeats now. Ezra was short of breath, his energy spent from laughing and twisting far too much. Looking to the side he smiled at the sight of Aria curled up on the couch watching and laughing softly.

He went over to the couches and plopped beside her, his chest heaving.

"Your turn." said Ezra with a grin. "I'm clearly not fit enough for this."

"Me?" She said in disbelief. "I don't have moves like you."

"Sweetheart, nobody has moves like me but that doesn't mean everyone else should stop trying." He winked at her. "Besides, you can't leave that girl dancing by herself. Look at her! You'll break her heart." He gestured at Daisy in the middle, completely taken by her dancing that she had not realized yet that her father had taken a rest and left her all alone on the dancefloor.

Aria inhaled deeply and smiled, and finally got up and gradually moved to the music. She joined Daisy who did a small spin and looked up and smiled at her mother, stretching her arms up to her.

Holding her small hands gently, Aria puckered her lips playfully at Daisy as Aria continued to swing her hips to the beat.

_And round and round and up and down we go again. Oh baby, make me know you love me so…_

Ezra leaned back and cherished the spectacle that was taking place right in front of him. And if he had the chance to play life in slow motion, he would choose this moment of all moments. There was her simple smile. Her dark hair flying all over her remarkable face. Her gleaming eyes that shone bright for their dearest daughter. She was his fireworks. Aria Montgomery who sparked his once aching heart all over again.

_Twist again, like we did last summer...come on, let's twist again like we did last year…_

Aria shot him a glance and a meek smile, and in return Ezra gave a faint chuckle and continued to watch them with furrowed brow, wondering if this was the first time someone had cried to the music of Chubby Checker. He thought how it had to have been the happiest day of one's life to tear up over a very lively tune, for he was certain that it was his.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm not sure how long this will be. Initially I was thinking of only three-chapter sequel. But we'll see where this goes, if there's a lot of demand for this story then I will make it longer for sure. Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Daisy Fitz was exactly two years, three months, four weeks and five days old when she first danced to Chubby Checker's _Let's Twist Again_ with her father, Ezra Fitz. They stood in the middle of the living room, dancing to the loud music. Daisy wobbled and stomped her feet, and tried her best to jut out her small butt, and moved it side to side as a poor semblance of the twist. From time to time she would look at her father, squeal with delight and copy his movements. Then she would lose balance and topple over with her palms pressing flat on the floor but she did not seem to mind and instead she recovered smoothly and kept on dancing with unceasing enthusiasm.

Throwing his head back and laughing, Ezra watched little Daisy while he did the dance as properly as he could. And he was damn good at it too. It was a two minute song but it had gone on for two repeats now. Ezra was short of breath, his energy spent from laughing and twisting far too much. Looking to the side he smiled at the sight of Aria curled up on the couch watching and laughing softly.

He went over to the couches and plopped beside her, his chest heaving.

"Your turn." said Ezra with a grin. "I'm clearly not fit enough for this."

"Me?" She said in disbelief. "I don't have moves like you."

"Sweetheart, nobody has moves like me but that doesn't mean everyone else should stop trying." He winked at her. "Besides, you can't leave that girl dancing by herself. Look at her! You'll break her heart." He gestured at Daisy in the middle, completely taken by her dancing that she had not realized yet that her father had taken a rest and left her all alone on the dancefloor.

Aria inhaled deeply and smiled, and finally got up and gradually moved to the music. She joined Daisy who did a small spin and looked up and smiled at her mother, stretching her arms up to her.

Holding her small hands gently, Aria puckered her lips playfully at Daisy as Aria continued to swing her hips to the beat.

_And round and round and up and down we go again. Oh baby, make me know you love me so…_

Ezra leaned back and cherished the spectacle that was taking place right in front of him. And if he had the chance to play life in slow motion, he would choose this moment of all moments. There was her simple smile. Her dark hair flying all over her remarkable face. Her gleaming eyes that shone bright for their dearest daughter. She was his fireworks. Aria Montgomery who sparked his once aching heart all over again.

_Twist again, like we did last summer…come on, let's twist again like we did last year…_

Aria shot him a glance and a meek smile, and in return Ezra gave a faint chuckle and continued to watch them with furrowed brow, wondering if this was the first time someone had cried to the music of Chubby Checker. He thought how it had to have been the happiest day of one's life to tear up over a very lively tune, for he was certain that it was his.

There had been many good days such as this but it did not come easy. It had been a complicated and disorienting restart for all those who were involved. If Ezra could remember clearly he would say that Aria had broken up with him at least three times during the winter. But she felt inevitably lost without Daisy and perhaps without him too but he did not want to assume the last part, but what she was feeling was soon replaced by regret. She would come back on his doorstep and declare the sincerest apology, and he would accept it and smile and they would share a deep kiss to prove to themselves that everything was back to normal. He knew Aria loved him in a way he couldn't explain but he understood as well that even though she did, there was still some doubt left in her, and he couldn't force her to ignore it. He was now after all just a man who had been in her life for a few months. And he had to keep this in mind to keep himself from falling apart. But of course there had been times where his frustration got the best of him.

_"What do you want, Aria? What do you want?!" He asked as he narrowed his eyes on her. "You can't keep throwing goodbyes and coming back like nothing happened!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm just–"_

_"You're what?! Confused? Angry? Because you know what, so am I! But I am so tired, Aria. I'm so tired of you changing your mind about me." He scoffed. "You talk to me when you've made a real decision because frankly, Daisy needs someone who'll stick around."_

_Aria tilted her head as her face fell and said, "I just…I don't know you...the way you know me. Don't you understand that?" She swallowed hard and looked down at her feet, her vision cloudy from the tears welling up in her eyes. "You expect me to feel exactly the same way...and it isn't fair. It isn't fair at all." She brought up her hand to her face and wiped her eyes discreetly._

_"I don't care what you think is fair. My Daisy deserves–"_

_Aria pushed him back with both hands and heard a small thud as his back hit against his own apartment door. "Your Daisy?" She scoffed, looking at him angrily._

_"Yes, my Daisy!" Ezra said with the means to upset her even more. Aria slapped him hard but he did not budge from the pain. Instead his eyes continued to pierce through her and he went on saying, "My daughter! Mine!" He hit his chest with his hand. "Because I have never walked out on her!" He stepped closer to her. "Now, tell me, how many times have you?"_

_Then came another push against the door followed by a quick slap. Ezra exhaled sharply and hung his head low and told her quietly to stop as her failed attempts to hurt him continued on, her little fists hitting his chest, and he could see that she was crying her frustration out now._

_"Aria, alright...I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said, realizing that all of his words were rooted from frustration. Aria slapped him this time. "Stop it!" He caught her wrists and looked at her only to receive a cold glare from her hazel doe eyes. He dipped his head low and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back before he could reach her lips._

_"What the hell are you doing?" She said, her brow curled._

_"I want to kiss you."_

_"What makes you think I'd want the same?"_

_Ezra tilted his head and said, "Oh I'm sorry, did you want me to take you out on a date first? Because we can do that right now."_

_Scoffing, Aria shook her head in disbelief. "Let go of me." She said._

_Freeing her wrists, Ezra took the small chance during her oblivion to grab her face and kiss her roughly. "Don't walk–" He said as he pecked on her lips. "Out tonight." He felt her hands holding onto his forearms as she blindly stepped back, breaking their kiss. Ezra looked at her gently and said, "Go out on a date with me."_

_"No."_

_"Please."_

_"No."_

_"Just one date, Aria."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because you said you don't know me the way I know you…" He answered. "And there's only one way to fix that. We go out on a date." He shrugged. "I'll let you get to know me and I'll pretend like I don't know you all over again."_

"That's the secret, isn't it?" said Aria as they climbed onto bed and hid under the covers. It was fall now and they did not need any of those thick comforters for sleeping instead they have silky sheets which were smooth and cool on their bare legs and made it a lot easier for them to toss and turn. Aria continued on as Ezra took off his shirt. "You exhaust the little one so we can get a good night's sleep?"

"Or...a good…" He shifted closer to her. "Something else." He said as he planted a kiss on her arm. "It doesn't necessarily always have to be sleep right away, right?"

Aria smiled faintly and held the side of his face and kissed his tender lips. Pulling back she gazed at him and studied the look on his face and asked softly, "What?"

He pictured the Aria he knew cracking a sarcastic jab at his statement but instead this Aria merely submitted herself to him. And for a second, Ezra felt a trace of disappointment. He wondered if she still hadn't gotten around to being comfortable with him.

"Nothing..." He forced a smile and finally moved on over on top of her, resting his forearms on either side of her head. "I just miss you." He whispered. But before he could kiss her, Aria had stopped him with a hand pressed on his chest.

"Do you really miss me...or do you miss her?" She asked, feeling compelled to.

"Her?" He furrowed his brow.

"That girl...in your home videos." She said and in response, he swallowed hard, not realizing that she had been reading him like an open book.

Of course Ezra decided it was best to keep the real answer to himself. It was what any smart man would do. He had missed his old Aria and it had always agonized him when he thought about_ her_. But it didn't make a whole lot of sense for him to feel devastated when she was right there in front of him. In truth, it was the nostalgia that made him sad. He felt alone with their memories and grew quietly angry at the fact that he could not reminisce their wonderful times together. How could she possibly reminisce with him a memory that had been erased from her? Some days he found himself disheartened when a reflection presented itself but had no one to share it with. But this was the kind of sadness he taught himself to ignore. There were many kinds of heartbreak and his was simply the kind that did not come unless he called for it.

"There's only you." Ezra said as if to convince himself.

Aria studied his eyes for a moment before giving in with a smile. She ran her hands up and down his sides, getting a good feel of his warm skin against her fingertips. Then she let out a soft whimper when Ezra's hand hovered over her navel, giving her a tickling sensation there. He chuckled softly at her quivering stomach and continued to tease her by brushing his fingertips over the same area. Smiling calmly, Ezra lowered his head to kiss her once more.

"Ezra, please…" She whispered as soon as he pulled away.

"What?" He smiled crookedly.

"You're killing me." She lifted her hips, pressing her front against his.

Ezra gazed at her face, taking note of her lightly closed eyes and her parted rosy lips and he could almost taste the hunger from them. But as he studied her longing face, he discovered how Aria never truly learned how to be patient, back then but especially now. It was a finding that made him hopeful again, mildly convincing him that she was in fact still the same impatient but passionate Aria Montgomery and that he was wrong to think that she was any different from the one he had known.

"C'mon, don't tease." Aria said softly once more, triggering another memory for Ezra.

He recalled their first night in this apartment.

_When Ezra revealed to her about their new apartment on the outskirts of the city, they had celebrated by making love on a very small futon accompanied by a bottle of wine._

_Don't tease, Aria would say to him that night. Then Ezra would drink the last drop of the wine in hand, and tell her that he was glad to have her back._

_Then everything else came together; their small jokes bouncing back and forth, their skin touching, and drunken lips aligning to form a kiss made of pure tenderness for each other. Nothing and no one else seemed to matter then. It was just the three of them that night – Aria, Ezra, and the prelude to Daisy._

Ezra held her hips as she let out soft gasps, her hand pressing flat on the headboard while the other gripped tightly on a pillow. He caught his breath and brought himself down, pressing his forehead against her chest as his thrusts came gently but unrelenting. He felt her legs tensing until finally she let out a cry, her hands coming down to grip onto his shoulders. Grinning contentedly, he leaned forward and kissed her chin, letting his lips trace her jawline allowing her to ease down.

"Aria…" He said softly when he felt her relax, her hands losing its grip on him. He pulled his head back and looked down at her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Mhm." She said, finally opening her eyes. Her fingers ran through his sweaty hair almost like an act of comfort.

"I miss her too, you know." He whispered.

Aria furrowed her brow and looked at him for a while, Then she let out a breath and pushed him off, moving over to her side of bed. She sat up with her back turned on him, and remained quiet.

He shut his eyes and pressed his face against the pillow and looked up at her again. "Aria–" He said softly, almost apologetically.

Aria scoffed lightly and turned to look at him and asked, "Why would you say that?"

He shook his head and reached out to her, touching her waist lightly. "I don't know...I just...I guess I just didn't want any dishonesty between us, not when the night is about to end."

"But hurting me was okay. Right?" She said as she pressed her lips, restraining herself from crying.

"No, no...hurting you is never okay, but–" He sighed.

"_But?_" She cut in, surprised.

"I'm sorry, bug. I didn't mean it. It was a stupid thing to say. Forget I even said it."

Aria shook her head and climbed out of bed and dressed herself with her loose shirt and panties. All the while, Ezra kept his eyes on her as she left the room. It was tonight he realized how much of a mistake it had been to admit what he thought to be a harmless truth. But he learned that some truths had their own appointed time, and sometimes there were truths so painfully true that they were created and felt in secret, ones which were never really meant to be said out loud. Being in love with someone else was simply the kind of truth that was best left unsaid.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So, this chapter has been on Tumblr for a bit. People who figured out the scavenger hunt there got an advance viewing of this chapter so if ever I am to do another tumblr scavenger hunt, just check it there. It's fun when readers participate besides reading the story. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the first chapter. Please don't forget to review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Ezra woke up to the faint sound of silverware clanking against a ceramic plate–which was coming from the dining room. The bedroom door was left ajar and he immediately knew that it had only meant one thing; Daisy had woken up early and her mother, driven by instincts, came to her and the rest of the morning routine followed. Looking to the side where the clock rested upon the nightstand, he saw that it was seven in the morning, allowing him about an hour to get ready for work.

A little while after, Ezra finally got out of the bedroom freshly showered and dressed, and headed to the dining room where he would see Daisy sitting in her booster seat and Aria on the chair beside her.

"Daddy!" Daisy squealed, throwing her little hands in the air in excitement.

"Good morning, my sunshine." said Ezra with a grin as he went over to her and planted a series of sloppy, noisy kisses all over her face. "What are you having for breakfast?" He gasped. "Cereal!" He smiled again as she looked down at her bowl. "What kinda cereal is that?"

"B-D-E! See?" Daisy said as she lifted a spoonful of frosted Alpha-Bits cereal which, as Ezra would soon realize, had the letters B, D, E.

Ezra laughed heartily at the sight of her daughter's innocent face while the letters swam in the pool of milk in her cereal bowl, then apprehensively he glanced at Aria who was smiling quietly to herself while watching Daisy. And Ezra knew Aria had no plans of looking at him nor saying a single thing and this stance had put him in an awkward situation. He wanted to kiss her goodbye, as he always did before leaving but he knew he was in the doghouse for the meantime for what he said last night.

"You listen to Mommy, okay? And you can practice your numbers today. It seems like you've got the whole alphabet all set." He pressed his lips to Daisy's temple. "I love you." He pulled back and smiled softly at his daughter before kissing her on the forehead. And in return, Daisy told him with such delight that she loved him too. Ezra gently cupped the back of her head and kissed her cheeks alternately. "I'll be home before dinner." He said, more so for Aria's benefit.

Ezra turned to Aria and considered for a moment. It was like wanting to pet a strange cat with the hopes of it not scratching in response. But instead of going over to her and kissing her goodbye, he thought of asking her about what she was planning on doing today with their daughter, calling it an 'agenda'.

"No agenda." She simply said, her eyes still avoiding his.

"Umm, well…" He inhaled deeply. "The weather's supposed to be nice."

"Okay." said Aria.

Ezra licked his lips and studied her face and said, "Well, alright. I'll see you when I get back?"

"Mhm." She stood up and began to clean up the table.

On his way to work, Ezra took the opportunity to brainstorm, having more than enough time to think of ways to apologize while he was stuck in the morning traffic. He thought about buying a puppy, maybe even a cat, knowing Daisy would enjoy having a small companion but he soon realized that Aria had frequent asthma attacks, and having those pets would only trigger them more. Pets were absolutely out of the question. Then Ezra thought about treating her to a nice dinner, somewhere out of town and obscure, and he would bring Daisy to his mother or Helena. But then he found a small hole in his plan–how could he even get her to say yes in the first place?

As the cars remained frozen in traffic, Ezra sighed deeply and banged his head repeatedly against the steering wheel.

Aria strolled down the sidewalk, holding Daisy's hand tightly. On the steps of the apartment building, she saw a man arguing with her landlord.

"No, no...Montgomery. Mo–"

The landlord gestured his hand and said, "Sorry, pal. I can't let you in. Why don't you give her a call and have her buzz you up?" He watched as the man stepped back and glanced up at the building. The landlord looked past him and saw Aria, causing him to raise his hands with relief and say, "Well, there she is!"

"What's going on?" Aria furrowed her brow and picked up Daisy, letting her daughter dangle on her waist. She watched as the man turned swiftly around. A gasp escaped her lips which then quickly formed into a wide grin. "Holden?!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide and gleaming with pure excitement.

"Surprise!" Holden grinned and approached her with arms wide open.

Aria chuckled and let one hand go around Holden's neck while he kissed her cheek. Then she took a step back and glanced at him for a moment, letting all of the details sink in. The first thought that came to her was how Holden Strauss had lost all of his baby fat. His face was surprisingly chiseled, and a growing stubble covered his chin and jaw and it suited him well, Aria admitted to herself. But he still donned his hair the way he always did–moderately long and unkempt, somehow managing all curls to go in random directions. Aria couldn't remember a time where it was ever combed, not even for family portraits or yearbooks. She adored it, _admired_ that about him. It defined him as someone who was never really meant to be simple or at the very least, he couldn't be told to stay still. And this was the same reason that separated them. Holden was brought up by spontaneity; his parents moving from countries to countries as if they were fugitives, and young Holden was taken along for a ride.

Aria let out a breath of disbelief and said, "This is…surreal. How long has it been?"

"Okay, okay, before we catch up...mind introducing me to this little doll?" He tilted his head at Daisy and smiled warmly, waving a small timid wave for her.

"Oh!" Aria said and glanced at her little girl. "I'm sorry, this is…" She looked at her again and smiled warmly. "The love of my life, this is Daisy. Daisy Fitz."

"Your…Daisy." Holden squinted suspiciously. "Fitz...you're a Fitz, now?"

"No, not married. Not yet anyway." She saw the look on his face. "What? Why are you looking at us like that?"

"I just never...I never thought I'd actually see the day–Aria Montgomery being motherly and all that jazz. The same girl who chose rock climbing over dollhouses." He grinned. "The only girl in middle school who thought dyed pink hair was better than...well, natural colored hair."

"Alright, point made." Aria laughed softly and shook her head at him. "And I never thought I'd see the day that I'd get to see you again. But here we are." She took another good look at him.

"Here we are indeed." He gave another small smile.

"Come on up, I'll fix us up something to eat."

"_Finally!_ I thought we were just going to stay out here 'til we ran out of things to say." Holden grinned and grabbed a fairly large gift box that was on the step, then followed Aria.

Ezra beelined into his office, avoiding eye contacts with students in case one of them stopped him to ask a question. On any normal days, he would have been fine with that but his mind was focused on only one thing. Dialing her number, Ezra went around his desk and sat down. Then she picked up.

"Spencer!" Ezra said and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on the desk. "Hey, you busy?"

"I'm on my break, so unfortunately, no I am not busy."

Ezra rolled his eyes and continued. "You know I wouldn't ask for help unless it's–"

"You in trouble again?"

"A bit. And trust me, I've imagined all of the possible ways to say sorry. Gifts, flowers, _puppies, _Spencer, I actually considered getting _puppies_." He said then heard her laugh in return.

"Wow, must have screwed up really bad this time, huh? Listen to me and forget all about those ridiculous things you thought of..." She inhaled deeply. "Just be patient and give her space. Storms calm on their own."

Ezra sighed and raised his brow in acquiesce. "Well, I guess I should thank you for telling me something I already knew."

"You needed to hear it from someone else for you to actually believe it." Spencer said. "So, you're very welcome."

"Maybe you ladies can have a night out tomorrow or sometime this week...it might take her mind off––"

"Sure, just give me a call when her flight lands in Los Angeles."

"What the hell are you doing in Los Angeles?"

"Why the hell do you think?" Spencer said. "Anyway, you're cutting into my break time. I'll talk to Aria as soon as I get back in the city."

"Alright. Thanks, Spence. Take care of yourself over there." said Ezra as they exchanged goodbyes.

They sat in the living room. Aria set Daisy down and the little girl went off to her play area and occupied herself with her toys. Meanwhile, Holden sat on the sofa and watched Daisy for a moment. He smiled at the sight, still in disbelief that this was all happening before his eyes. He observed the little girl's dark hair, resembling Aria's and was even more enthralled each time Daisy looked up at him with her eyes and Holden felt as though he was looking into the past where he and Aria used to play together in the Montgomery's backyard.

"How did you find me?" Aria had asked as she sat next to him.

"There was a competition back in Philadelphia–"

"Competition?" She tilted her head at him. "Oh, Holden...please, tell me you are still not doing that karate–"

He tilted his head back and laughed and said, "Aria, it's not karate! How many times do we have to go over this? It's a more elaborate form of Korean martial arts called Tang Soo Do."

"More like Tang Soo Stupid. And for someone with your condition..." She shook her head at him.

"Anyway, you can relax now...I went there to watch, not to fight. I've given up that hobby a long time ago." He told her and noticed her face relaxing.

"What finally made you realize?"

"The surgery I had a few years ago." He looked at her seriously. "After that, I thought I didn't really need to do any more fighting. I mean, I only did that to make the most of things. Because of that condition. But now...I don't have to rush anymore."

Aria smiled and went up to hug him. "Good. I'm glad to hear it." She said as she pulled back. "Okay, back to the story, how did you find me?"

"Well, after the show in Philly, I thought I'd give Rosewood a little visit. I dropped by your old house only to find out you guys weren't living there anymore. I asked some neighbors and one of them said you moved out here. And the rest of the story included hours of searching your name on the internet and asking around." He paused and took a breath then continued. "But I'm glad I did. Clearly, it paid off." He smiled warmly.

Looking up at him intently, Aria licked her lips then her gaze fell and she was now looking down at the floor. Holden tilted his head and realized she was crying softly. Then Aria got up and turned around, wiping her face and laughing nervously, and said, "Sorry."

"That's okay." Holden chuckled and grabbed the gift beside him and stood up. "Here, lest I forget."

Aria faced him and looked at the wrapped gift, and asked, "What is it?"

"A box of tissue." He saw her roll her eyes. "Just open it, will you?"

"You didn't have to."

"Uhh, yeah I did!" He said. "Decades of not seeing each other and you expect me to drop in on you empty-handed? For someone who's seen a lot of culture, how uncultured would that be of me?"

Laughing, she breathed deeply and did as she was told. She gingerly tore the paper as he watched quietly, and she could almost feel his excitement between the small space between them. She placed the gift on the couch and opened the lid, and took out a beautiful flared short dress, its white fading smoothly into dark red on the end, rendering her speechless.

"My family and I spent some time in Milan a few months ago. I had to accompany my mother to one of Elie Saab's exhibits. I saw that dress and I saw you. My mother agreed and suggested I'd get it specially tailored for you. I mean, I kinda just guessed on your size, assuming you didn't grow any taller the last time I saw you...and I was right. But yeah, I hope it fits."

Aria exhaled sharply as she touched the texture of the dress. "I don't even care if it doesn't fit, it's just so nice to look at." She said, making him laugh.

"Well, you can do that too. It's yours, do whatever the hell with it." Holden shrugged. He looked at her for a while and saw her tearing up again. "C'mon, don't cry in front of your kid...that'll mess her up big time!

"I know, I know–" Aria shook her head and approached him, taking him for another embrace. "It's just...really nice to see a familiar face."

"I've missed you too. I really did, Minnie." Holden said and sighed with relief while resting his head on her shoulder and hugged her tightly. Across from him, he saw Daisy sitting on the floor with her back turned on them, and waving a toy over her head and placing it back on the floor. Pulling back, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Alright. So, where's the lucky dude responsible for all of this?"

"Ezra won't be home 'til late." said Aria. "You can help me cook dinner if you want."

"Like the good ol' days." He tousled the top of her head.

"Yeah…" She grabbed his hand and pushed him away playfully. "But this time we're having real food...not paste and playdough."

"Hey, that was my specialty, alright? Don't you dare insult it." He pointed at her threateningly, making her laugh.

After setting up the table, Aria placed the bowl of salad on the center while Holden carefully put the platter of seasoned chicken breast beside it. Aria asked where he learned to make such course. He had picked up some culinary skills while he was abroad. Of course he had never put it to use until now but he was confident that the taste will be just as exquisite.

"You know, I hope that isn't the ego talking because I actually have high expectations for this chicken." said Aria to him as she walked over to the living room and got Daisy. Then coming back on the table, Aria playfully murmured to Daisy, "Look, uncle Holden cooked us chicken. Your favorite!"

"I'm an uncle now?" Holden said with a toothy smile.

Aria rolled her eyes at him and said in a whisper, "Just play along. I don't want her thinking I invite strange men in my house."

"Alright, uncle Holden it is." He raised his fork and reached on over to get himself some salad.

After a while, just a little past eight o'clock, Aria got up and tended to her daughter. Holden watched as Aria asked Daisy if she wanted milk, and the little girl smiled and nodded.

"She is not a fussy child at all, is she?"

"Oh, thank the heavens for it too." Aria said, exhaling sharply with relief.

"Might even be a little precocious...like someone I know."

Aria smiled and nodded, "Let's just hope she doesn't have secret trysts with her English teacher when she reaches that age."

"Is that what happened? Wow..." Holden asked with wide, amused eyes. "I leave you alone for freshman year and you're suddenly a–"

"Shut up, Holden."

"Mommy!" Daisy exclaimed upon hearing the forbidden phrase. "Not nice..." She said as she waved her hand left and right as a warning sign.

Aria's mouth dropped open and she looked at Daisy and said, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. Mommy didn't mean it."

"Daisy's right. That's not nice." Holden repeated as Aria shot him a glare. Smiling sweetly, he tilted his head and asked, "Can I hold my niece?"

Stepping out of the elevator, Ezra loosened his tie and headed down the hallway. From the distance he could hear laughter and faint music playing. When he reached his doorstep, he listened for a second before coming in.

"Hey, hey–" He announced and saw the small commotion happening in the living room. Then his eyes fell on his daughter who was running to him excitedly with her arms up. He bent down and caught her in an embrace and kissed her repeatedly all over and smiled.

"Look, ninja!" Daisy said and pulled on her father's hand, leading him to the living room.

"What?" He asked and furrowed his brow at Aria and a man he had never seen before.

"Ninja!" Daisy squealed and ran back to Holden as he carried her.

To his surprise, Ezra was greeted by Aria with a tender kiss. He studied her face after parting and saw that she was delighted although he was not sure for what reason, but he was certain she was going to tell him soon.

"Hi." He said softly and smiled. "What's going on? How does our daughter know the word ninja?"

"She thinks there's a ninja in the room."

"Is there?"

"Technically, I guess." Aria shrugged. "He's been doing backflips and somersaults for her."

"Huh. And is that ninja currently holding our daughter?" He looked over Aria's head and saw the man with Daisy, and it seemed he was waiting to be introduced. But Holden took it upon himself to come over and start it himself.

"Holden Strauss. You must be the English teacher."

Ezra squinted amusingly and nodded, "I suppose. I'm Ezra."

"Right, Aria told me everything." He smiled.

"Wait, Holden Strauss?" He looked at Aria then back at Holden. "_Holden Strauss?_"

"Holden will do."

"Ninja!" Daisy squealed and squeezed his cheeks.

"Or that…" Holden laughed softly.

Ezra raised his eyebrows at Aria and said, "I...didn't think you were a real person. I thought this one made you up." He pointed at Aria as she slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Have I not mentioned him to you?" Aria asked.

"Once or twice but I thought you were just talking about one of your imaginary friends from your childhood."

Holden laughed and shook his head. "Well, she got the childhood part right. But I'm very real."

"I can see that." Ezra said and chuckled to himself. "Anyway, did you guys eat yet? I could order something–"

"No, we're fine. You eat. The chicken's very good." Aria brushed her hand against his back.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Ezra said to Holden as they shook hands. "Where you stayin'?"

"Um, I booked a hotel room nearby. I've still got a few nights left."

"Well, why don't you stay here?" said Ezra.

Aria cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend's abrupt suggestion and wondered what he was trying to do. Holden looked at Aria for a moment, as if to ask for her approval while Ezra waited then realized he was looking at Aria so he followed Holden's eyes and fixed his gaze on his girlfriend.

He saw her give a ghost of a smile and a small nod. Ezra knew that she could use the company and if anything, Holden's visit became his luck. For a long time, he hadn't seen that particular smile and he realized that it was because that smile was reserved for an old friend; for someone she remembered, a smile only for a face she knew from the very start.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Guest: Oh god. Please give this a happy ending. **  
**Guest: Please no drama**

**Hahaha, you guys have such little faith on me! And of course drama, what's a story without drama? **

**Thank you guys for reading. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
